A Bright Tomorrow
by Lone Destiny
Summary: Tras el ataque del Falso Salvador, no todo regresa a la normalidad... especialmente si tomas en cuanta que la ciudad esta medio destruida y la gente te ve con nuevos ojos. Cosas para terminar tras lo sucesos, Nero trata de vivir una vida "normal" si eso es lo que se pudiese decir siendo un demonio.
1. Chapter 1

**Grrrrrreetings mi querida gente.**

**Hace rato que no escribo, y ni idea si tenga éxito con este**

**Pero termine el juego Devil May Cry 4, y, como toda linda friki que soy, termine enamorándome de la pareja NeroXKyrie. La cosa es que no he visto más de 2 fics sobre esta pareja, tonce dije "bueeenoo, a escribir"**

**Como sea, Devil May Cry no me pertenece (si lo fuera tendría demasiada plata como para hacerme replicas exactas de todas las armas demoniacas de las sagas)**

* * *

-}======{-

**A Bright Tomorrow**

-}======{-

Primero es lo primero

-}======{-

Estaba feliz, no, más que feliz. Nero estaba a punto de poder hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo había soñado; luego de tanta batalla con el Salvador, estaba justo delante de Kyrie. Sus respiraciones estaban tan cercanas que se mezclaban mientras se aproximaban de manera lenta y tímida. De un momento a otro Nero levanto su pistola para dispararle a uno de esos demonios de trapo, "mierda, justo ahora" pasaba por la cabeza del joven. Separándose de su amada, rodó sus azul cristalino ojos hacia esos saltarines demonios, que parecían nada más que un montón de trapos con bocas sonrientes mal cosidas.

-Creo que nuestro beso se tendrá que posponer- Dijo él sacando su Red Queen

-No te preocupes, esperare- Kyrie le regalo una sonrisa, algo frustrada como Nero, pero igual sonriente "se dará con el tiempo" pensó ella.

El albino sonrió para sus adentros y con una potente ráfaga de viento se lanzo hacia esos monigotes maldecidos. Kyrie lo observaba desde lejos, amaba todo sobre él, sus ojos azul cristal concentrados en el siguiente movimiento, como arrugaba la nariz ante algo que no le gustaba, su fuerte cuerpo, su plateado cabello moviéndose por cada ataque, e incluso ese inusual brazo demoníaca que brillaba con intensidad. Suspiro luego de ver como Nero terminaba con los últimos demonios, él era como un príncipe, siempre salvándola como a una princesa; aun así, no podía sentirse algo impotente, todo lo ocurrido había sido en parte su culpa, si tan solo ella pudiese defenderse sola…

-Bien, creo que son todos- Afirmo en voz alta Nero caminando hacia la joven mientras por detrás se desangraba de un vapor negro el ultimo demonio- me podrías decir en donde estábamos?- pronuncio con sorna tomándola por la cintura y apegándola hacia él, mas sin besarla, porque la miraba fijamente, embobado de su belleza.

-eh?- lo miro algo confusa por su repentina acción de quedarse quieto.

-nada, solo que eres muy bonita- respondió él, ella enrojeció levemente. Dios! Como lo volvía loco! Esa mirada llena de inocencia y sus pómulos rojizos solo hacía que por sus adentros gritara deseoso por tomarla como suya, pero por ahora intentaría contenerse y ser lo más gentil posible, ella era una rosa de cristal, su rosa de cristal.

-espera- musito ella posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Nero cuando este intento acercar su rostro- hagamos un trato- el peliblanco enarco una ceja e indicando que continuara- enséñame a defenderme... y te dejare besarme-

-Kyrie…-

-Nero, es en serio- miro con cierta culpa- no quiero depender siempre de ti, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi… o sufras por ello- su mirada cambio a una suplicante- me sentiría horrible si algo te pasara y no podría hacer nada-

-Estás segura?- pregunto él

-completamente- afirmo ella con seguridad. Y, definitivamente, era un caso perdido hacer que ella se arrepintiese por un trato. Nero sonrió por lo bajo, Kyrie era una persona frágil y amable, pero siempre segura de sus decisiones, su mente rió por un recuerdo de cuando eran jóvenes.

...

_Flash Back_

_..._

_-Listos o no, aquí voy!- se escuchaba entre las calles un jovencito de cabellos morenos- no podrán esconderse, Nero es pésimo!- _

_-que se cree…- farfullo un niño con cabellera blanca_

_-no lo escuches, sabes que Credo lo hace para que salgas- dijo una niña detrás de él. Ambos infantes se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos barriles._

_-uh! Está viniendo hacia acá!- dijo alerta Nero y tomo la mano de su amiga, su mejor amiga Kyrie, para escabullirse entre otros objetos del lugar hasta subirse a un tejado bajo pero que daba accesibilidad hacia los tejados alto- estate quietita- dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza, comprobando que el hermano mayor de Kyrie, que él también consideraba como hermano, no los encontrase._

_-como sabes de esto?- dijo con curiosidad la niña mirando los tejados._

_-ven- Nero le tomo la mano de nuevo y subieron hasta uno de los techos con vista a la ciudad._

_-woow- exclamo Kyrie mirando el paisaje- que lindo! Como supiste llegar aquí?- pregunto entusiasmada._

_-no sabía que te gustaba subir tejados- bromeo él- vengo a lugares asi cuando me canso de la academia-_

_-hagamos un trato- la pequeña lo miraba decidida- enséñame como consigues llegar a lugares como estos y… y yo te enseño mis técnicas de escondite!- termina la oración animada._

_-…- El pequeño la mira con duda, Nero era conocido como un niño que prefería estar en cualquier lugar a la academia de La Orden. Por su algo notable agilidad física, se escabullía por las calles y los tejados para meditar o pensar, aun siendo joven, sobre su verdadera familia y origen. Tal vez era la mirada suplicante de Kyrie, o el hecho de que no era el mejor en discreción cuando se trataba de escondidas, la oferta de su amiga le resultaba algo tentador a un niño como él –hecho- respondió extendiendo su mano y estrechándola con la de ella; tal vez uno de los primeros momentos en el que se sonrojo por primera vez por ella al sentir su mano cálida y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro._

_Así de decidida que estaba por su trato, al día siguiente comenzaron las "clases" para Kyrie. Pasaban días y aparecía una que otra ausencia de ellos en la academia de La Orden, prolongados momentos de ausencia en su casa, y uno que otro raspón que era difícil de justificar a los mayores; aun así ella lo disfrutaba, salir mas allá de las calles, "mas allá de las reglas", era toda una aventura y las puestas de sol desde el techo más alto que encontraban alcanzar eran impagables. Por otra parte del trato, Nero aprendió a como burlar a Credo en las escondidas y utilizo esas habilidades adquiridas por Kyrie para una que otra travesura._

…

_Fin FlashBack_

_..._

-Tenemos un trato entonces- el albino sonrió de medio lado, siendo respondida por la cálida y entusiasta sonrisa de ella.

Él aproximó su rostro lentamente hasta posar sus labios contra los de ella, ambos sonrojados. Era un acto tierno que luego paso a ser un jugueteo de pasión, él tomo la iniciativa de hacer que ella abriera su boca para dejar pasar su lengua queriendo experimentar mas del dulce sabor de sus labios, ella obedeció gustosa sintiendo su sabor único de él. Por la falta de aire, se separaron lo suficiente como para posar la frente de uno contra otro. Se miraban sonrientes y con una tierna vergüenza de timidez. Al fin, al fin habían hecho lo que tanto añoraban desde hace tiempo, confirmar aquello que los unía.

-supongo que lo que ahora nos queda es ver donde podemos quedarnos- Dijo Kyrie cuando deshicieron su abrazo y miraron la ciudad en ruinas –Recuerdo varias casas de para los de la orden en el sector este, por lo que veo creo que no sufrió tanto daño como otros sectores-

-algún lugar encontraremos- El joven miró hacia el templo que estaba casi en ruinas –veremos donde se los refugio a los pobladores- miro hacia su ahora amante y le dedico una mirada de confianza sosteniendo su mano demoníaca con la de ella.

Tras un pequeño intercambio de miradas salieron de la destruida plaza central hacia el sector donde estaban los refugiados. En algún momento encontrarían una casa decente para ellos, necesitaban descansar.

En especial Nero

Mañana será un día muy interesante.

* * *

…

-espera-

-uh-

-quédate aquí- la chica corrió hacia el templo y salió sosteniendo algo entre sus manos- supongo que los extrañaste-

-mis auriculares…- él los tomo y se los coloco alrededor de su cuello. Se inclino hacia ella para darle un casto beso- gracias- musito

-n..no hay problema- respondió ella tímida y continuaron caminando juntos.

...

* * *

**Aquí el prime capi, ojala me dé para más.**

**Por cierto, alguien sabe exactamente cómo es que Nero obtuvo su brazo demoniaco (le llaman "el día del accidente" pero no estoy segura)**

**Gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas creaturitas del señoh**

**Aquí otro capi tehe~**

* * *

-}======{-

**A Bright Tomorrow**

-}======{-

Obstinada y entusiasta

-}======{-

El brillante sol se calaba efusivamente por la ventana de un cuarto un cuanto viejo que bañaban de luz el ambiente y el rostro de un joven albino. Este ante la luz, poso su brazo demoníaco sobre su rostro en un vano intento por cubrirse. Desafortunadamente para él, no solo el sol molestaba, sino el mismo brillo emanante de su brazo poseído sobre sus ojos no ayudaba.

-hunf- bufo adormilado y estirándose con una gran pereza.

-veo que despertaste- una melodiosa voz se hizo nota tras el ruido de la puerta abierta- es casi mediodía, supuse que querías descansar bastante-

-eh…- parpadeo pesadamente mostrando sus raros ojos celeste cristal y fijo su mirada ante la "intrusa"- buenos días- se incorporo lo suficiente como para apoyarse sobre su brazo derecho y mirarla con una tibia sonrisa ladeada.

-b..buenos días- trabo ella, aun siendo tímida por entrar al cuarto de Nero. Si, eran pareja, pero había sido añares desde que habían dormido juntos, en una fuerte tormenta cuando era muy de niños y ella estaba asustada y ahora entraba a saludarlo en su cuarto como si nada mientras el vestía una sudadera negra y unos bóxers del mismo color que utilizaba para dormir. La sonrisa del muchacho se ensancho, tal vez noto que se había sonrojado, y salió de la cama para abrazarla y darle un beso casto.

-me gusta despertar así- dijo Nero con aire bromista, tanto en el sentido de que no era exactamente la persona más madrugadora de la ciudad (o lo que queda de ella) y por la parte de que sea Kyrie la primera persona que viera en el día. Otro dato que le relajaba eran las ropas de Kyrie, desde que Credo había ascendido como jefe de la Orden, ellos no hacían mas que llevar esos blancos y condenados uniformes, algo que, por más que obvio, Nero se había negado rotundamente; esta vez se veía más relajada, con una camiseta de un beige pastel y unos jeans azules, el cabello simple, desatado y libre, ese aspecto de ser alguien normal… justo como él añoraba.

-me alegro- respondió correspondiendo el abrazo con su voz cargada de timidez, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho y aspirando el aroma de su amado suspiro con una sonrisa en sus labios- en unos momentos prepararé el almuerzo así comenzamos el entrenamiento- dijo mientras se separaba y mostraba más un carácter alegre. Lo beso en la mejilla y camino escaleras abajo.

-tch- muto el joven llevándose una mano a su nuca, ella era obstinada y entusiasta, pero tenía buen sentido para las decisiones- algún día no tendrás la razón?- pregunto en los aires. Kyrie era precavida y de esas personas que pensaban más de dos veces antes de actuar o hablar, un ejemplo reciente era que, justo ayer, buscando algún refugio para cual pasar la noche, se les pudo ofrecer una casa que era para los de la Orden, como un pago por agradecimiento por salvarlos tal vez. La casa era sencilla, en un barrio concurrido y de dos pisos pero no muy ancha, había un living comedor, una cocina dos baños en ambos pisos y dos cuartos, suficiente como para que él y su amada llevaran una buena y común vida hasta que se restaurara la ciudad.

Buena y común

Buena? Era atacado por demonios casi todos los días

Común? Nero rodó sus ojos hasta su Devil Bringer, no, definitivamente no era común "pero Nero, tu eres tu…" las palabras de Kyrie le alentaba, agradecía profundamente al creador, si existía uno, que de todas las personas, ella fue quien lo comprendió en toda su naturaleza.

Saliendo de la cama, se vistió con parsimonia, su mirada se trasladó hasta la Red Queen que reposaba contra la pared. Camino hacia su espada empuñándola con cierto cariño, esa arma era… era muy él, imponente, dura, y salvajemente temeraria. La colocó en su espalda y camino hacia un escritorio que estaba en el cuarto, tomando a Blue Rose dejo la habitación para ir escaleras abajo.

Tal vez todo el plan de La Orden haya acabado con la caída del falso Salvador, sin embargo, algunas personas no lo miraban exactamente con una expresión de agradecimiento. No, aun había fanáticos que no sabían completamente la verdad que fue la misma orden quien puso esas puertas al infierno para usar esa estatua gigantesca para acabar los demonios, o hacer algo más allá de lo que tanto proclamaban; había quienes fuera de eso lo miraban con temor, él era un demonio y se atrevía a caminar en medio de ellos como si nada. Cuando Nero y Kyrie dejaron la casa para ir a alguna parte desolada y destruida de la ciudad, el albino sentía esas miradas. Le incomodaban, no era de los que querían ser el centro de atención por sus actos como Dante, mezclas de miradas de admiración, agradecimiento, miedo, inseguridad y hasta odio. La joven notó la minúscula mueca que hacia su amante ante tantos ojos sobre los dos, ella estrecho aun más su mano con la demoníaca de él, le sonrió cálidamente mientras este la miro por tal acto, queriendo brindar su fuerza y confianza. Era un demonio, aun así la gente podía ver como una mujer tan amable y gentil como Kyrie, hermana del reconocido y honrado general Credo que en paz descanse, de su total confianza hacia el cazademonios.

Llegando a una de las plazas del lado sur, la vista no presentaba más que escombros, el aire era silencioso e inquietantemente calmo. Ambos jóvenes miraron alrededor asegurándose que estaban solos.

-parece un buen lugar- rompió el silencio la castaña –con que comenzamos?-

-eh…- El albino comenzó a pensar como sería capaz de adaptarse a sus armas, se sobresalto levemente al escucharla reír.

-no te preocupes, traje algo mas para mí- contesto ante la interrogante muda de él y saco de una bolsa que llevaba (que Nero lo le había tomado mucha importancia) lo que parecía como un arma de fuego simple y un fino sable envuelto en tela- los soldados que estaban en La Orden me los entregaron… o al menos los que eran humanos- sostuvo el arma blanca con nostalgia- según ellos eran uno de las primeras armas de mi hermano- termino sonriendo ante tal momento.

-ya veo…- se sorprendió lo fuerte que ella era, aun ante la muerte de Credo, sonreía con su recuerdo- puedes apuntar a esos vidrios- señaló.

…

* * *

...

-nada mal…- decía Nero mientras Kyrie disparaba a otros burdos objetos, curiosamente tenía una buena puntería considerando su primer día. Pasaron toda la tarde practicando con ambas armas, la joven si bien era de disparo eficiente, no era tan desenvuelta o espontanea como en la espada, aun así Nero quería eso, que Kyrie si quisiera ayudar, se mantuviera lejos del peligro. Su brazo comenzó a brillar con intensidad- ugh… -hizo una mueca, bien, eran unos de esos demonios monigotes de trapo, esos se movían torpemente- Kyrie! Apunta hacia ellos!- dijo mirando cuidadosamente el puñado de demonios, por suerte era un poco número, Nero esperaba que no estuvieran acompañado por otro de esos enormes con cuchillas.

-si- confirmo la joven apuntando un tanto nerviosa pero lo suficiente metódica como para asestarle una bala en la cabeza deforme de esos trapos vivientes. Estos chillaban de dolor, un vapor negruzco y espeso salía como si fuese sangre.

-déjame el resto- murmuro su amante antes de saltar a la acción con su espada previamente acelerada mientras Kyrie los retenía. La joven se limitó a observar más detalladamente su técnica con la espada, y sus posibilidades para ayudar. Se sentía impaciente, impaciente por ser de utilidad, por pelear a su lado pero estaba segura que algún día sería.

Varios demonios después, ya anochecía en la casi destruida ciudad de Fortuna. El silencio de ambos jóvenes caminando era calmo y reconfortante, todo hasta que uno habló.

-dijiste que eran armas de Credo?- rompió el silencio Nero mirándola curioso, esta asintió- pensé que los de la Orden tomaba las armas de fuego como cosa burda-

-supongo que le habrán enseñado al menos como manejarla para algo básico- la chica se encogió de hombros.

-hmmhm- el albino solo atino a emitir un sonido de respuesta, aun con tantos años viviendo junto a Credo aun había miles de misterios y cosa que él no sabía, desde esos pequeños secretos como el arma de fuego o desde cuando había llegado a prenderse en el plan del falso salvador.

Un cálido viento de primavera surcaba por el arruinado lugar, dejando atrás muchas dudas por responder, y otras por formular.

...

* * *

**Here here, el segundo salido del horno**

**Agradezco a quienes hayan seguido este fic, no se sientan retenidos en opinar o tirar una que otra idea ;D**

**Nos vemos luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil May Cry no me pertenece, las ideas que revuelan si.**

* * *

-}======{-

**A Bright Tomorrow**

-}======{-

Hermano mío

-}======{-

"_la unión de sangre es la cadena más fuerte que puede existir, no importa cuánto tires, siempre estará vinculada a ti"_

_..._

Tal vez era su imaginación, tal vez el cielo quiso compadecerlos, eso nunca se sabrá. El día estaba nublado, todo el astro se teñía de gris mientras resaltaba los colores que había en la tierra.

Más en ese lugar no había color.

Unos días luego del ataque a la ciudad Fortuna por el falso Salvador, muchos tras escuchar la historia decidieron homenajear la despedida del General Credo. Que había en ese ataúd? Casi nada, solo su espada y un uniforme formal suyo cuando ascendió a capitán ya que su verdadero cuerpo se desintegro en haces de luces frente al cazademonios profesional Dante. En medio de esa tierra desolada donde los cúbicos pilares de piedra se erguían en memoria de los caídos en el tiempo de la historia, allí se reunían unos cuantos conocidos, unos relacionados, unos civiles por voluntad y, finalmente entre toda esa multitud, esas dos personas que lo consideraron parte de su vida. Tras unas cortas palabras de uno de los pocos soldados que conocían a Credo y no eran demonios, cada uno se fue retirando a sus hogares, salvo por esas dos personas.

Frente al túmulo de tierra y ese pilar tosco grabado con letras prolijas, una frase bajo el nombre del comandante "peleaste con corazón puro". La joven presente se arrodillo mirando con añoro una tumba vacía en sí pero llena de significado. El joven detrás de ella se mantenía parado, con la vista fija pero profunda, en su mente vinieron más de mil recuerdos cuando eran una familia, una rara familia, pero una al final.

...

_Flash Back_

...

_-Nero- llamo el mayor- as que algún días me escucharas?- _

_-ahora qué?- bufo el aludido mirando no muy amigable_

_-qué? Pues te ausentaste de tus entrenamientos como soldado y te vengo a encontrar aquí como si nada- recriminó_

_-agh, esas clases no son más que mella aburrida- el peliblanco se estiro desde la banca en el que estaba sentado- además sabes que soy mejor que los otros niñatos esos- una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su cara._

_-fuerte serás pero sigues siendo un crio irresponsable-_

_-oye, no soy un crío- su sonrisa desapareció- que no sea igual de pegado con las aburridas reglas, no significa que sea inferior a ti- este desafío con la mirada- cierto que hablo con Credo, caballero de la elite o un lamebotas de primera-_

_-cuida esa boca mocoso descarado- Credo atino a tomarlo por la camisa- no es necesario que hayan mas rumores sobre lo pendejo que eres- lo soltó empujándolo donde estaba._

_-como si te importara…- Nero miro hacia otro lado._

_-no me queda de otra, tus acciones y reputación nos afecta tanto a mi- enfatizo su palabra hacia lo siguiente- como a Kyrie-_

_-…- el menor devolvió la mirada un tanto sorprendido y preocupado- exageras- acuso negándolo._

_-ya ves como me escuchas- esta vez la sonrisa de sorna era por parte del de cabellos moros._

_-cállate- volvió a bufar el albino y se incorporo con pesadez y miro desafiante- solo me preocupo por ella-_

_-como hermano de ella hago lo mismo- comenzó a sabiendas el punto débil del joven- pero es notable que a ti te preocupa de diferente forma-_

_-tsk… babosadas…- murmuro con la cabeza algo gacha, sus blancos cabellos trataban de ocultar el leve rubor que emergía- volveré a ese estúpido entrenamiento-_

_-asi se habla- golpeo su espalda levemente con un descaro ganador- sigue asi y tal vez te deje almorzar con ella sola alguna vez- rió ante la broma._

_-ten cuidado cuando haces una apuesta en la que es seguro que gane- dijo por lo bajo Nero con un leve sonrisa y una mirada algo perpleja y severa por parte de Credo._

_Las conversaciones eran así casi todos los días, llevando años los tres juntos como familia, llego una edad en la que Nero ya no podía jugar con Kyrie por obvias razones de la vida. Pasando la pubertad los menores, Credo era un adolecente casi adulto que comenzaba a lucirse como caballero, Kyre hacía notar su creciente belleza y talento con el canto en sus innumerables clases, y Nero… Nero sorprendía tanto con sus habilidades físicas como carácter anárquico y salvaje, llegando más a la adolescencia a ser conocido como el "chico malo" de la ciudad. Un dolor de cabeza para los mayores, un rival y figura a admirar para sus compañeros y un suspiro perdido para las damiselas._

_Aun no siendo sanguíneos, Nero y Credo actuaban como verdaderos hermanos, peleándose y discutiendo por cualquier cosa, todo el tiempo competitivo contra el otro, pero una unión más que poderosa cuando se trataba de ahuyentar a cualquier fulano que se atreviera a acercarse a su preciada Kyrie. En más de una ocasión Credo se vio aconsejando a Nero cuando este se cuestionaba sobre su verdadero origen, y, mas recientemente cuando ya eran mayores y Credo ganaba su puesto como general, trataba de dar uno que otro empujón al menor para que se aclare de sentimientos con su hermana._

_..._

* * *

_..._

_-estás loco?- inquirió Nero mirando sorprendido y avergonzado- porque de repente esa idea?-_

_-No te dije que me cuestionaras, te ordene que le regalaras algo- respondió un Credo uniformado y con tono formal._

_-lo hare, lo hare- movió la mano molesto ante tal firme mirada- es que… no entiendo porque….-_

_-por más que quisiera evitarlo, no me queda de otra que al menos asegurarme que tú haces bien tu trabajo en hacerla feliz-_

_Hacerla feliz_

_Él realmente le dijo eso a Nero? Le estaba demostrando que estaba aceptando su derrota como hermano celoso? Estaba revelando que el sentimiento del albino con la de cabellos rojizos era mutuo? El cazademonios abrió los ojos completamente cuando miro a Credo, de repente el arrogante y rebelde chico malo de la ciudad se había convertido en un pequeño gamo de ojos exorbitantes, contemplando alertado al Comandante de La Orden. La seguridad en la mirada del mayor era una fortaleza, pero decorada con una honradez de paso como diciendo "no hay remedio contigo" en la forma más clara posible._

_-el festival de La Espada es en dos días, trata de ser considerado- volvió a advertir el mayor._

_-…- Nero asintió levemente mientras miraba como Credo dejaba el lugar, su corazón latía con tanta fiereza que incluso podía sentir que su brazo demoniaco brillaba de tal forma que traspasaba la supuesta venda de su "fractura" en el brazo. Su joven mente divagó entre varias decisiones, no era necesario que Credo hubiese ordenado ello, él ya tenía planeado darle un regalo, con la esperanza de tener algún avance con la chica en las fiestas. Si, él ya incluso lo había comprado, un hermoso y delicado collar con unas alas doradas que envolvían un cristal rojo-magenta. Rodo inconscientemente sus ojos hacia su bolsillo de su saco negro, un rectangular bulto se hacía notar apenas, la caja allí tenía el regalo. Respiro hondamente y siguió su camino hacia otras cosas de su vida._

_..._

Fin del FlashBack

...

El albino miro hacia el nublado cielo, la brisa un tanto gélida cruzo el lugar. Retornando su mirada hacia Kyrie quien se encontraba contemplando arrodillada la tumba de su hermano. Otra brisa, pero cálida; Nero abrió los ojos incierto, parecía que había visto un destello, parpadeo y se encontró con la imagen de Credo.

Ahí estaba

Credo, pero como el Credo humano con el que habían crecido, se encontraba arrodillado al lado de su hermana, posando una mano en su hombro como consolarla. El joven solo quedo estático, incluso un tanto enternecido por la escena. El general se incorporó y miro directamente a los ojos a Nero. Sin siquiera una palabra, se explicaba todo, él dedicaba una mirada reconfortante; el peso que sentía el albino por la culpa de su muerte se había esfumado tan solo sus ojos espectrales miraron a los cristales celestes de él. No podría definir que decía en ese pequeño minuto, era un "no te disculpes", un "cuídala bien por mí" y también un "estoy orgulloso de ti". Tan rápido como apareció, desapareció en un leve destello. El ruido de Kyrie ahogando un jadeo lo sobresalto.

-estuvo aquí…- musito la joven poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo su dorada mirada a los celeste hielo de él- por un momento…. Él ….- pauso no muy segura.

-es cierto…- respondió su amante caminando hacia ella y abrazándola- yo también lo vi-

-Nero…-

-si?-

-hay posibilidad de que lo volvamos a ver?-

-existen portales la inframundo, no me extrañaría que hubiera portales a otros lugares… tal vez donde van las almas… -se planteo pensativo el del brazo endemoniado- pero de seguro lo volveremos a ver-

-hun…- murmuro Kyrie aferrándose a su abrazo- te quiero- confesó levemente al único integrante que le quedaba de su familia.

-te quiero- respondió Nero besándola tiernamente ya que se encontraba en la misma situación- vamos a casa- se separo lentamente y tomo la mano de la joven.

…

-De repente Fortuna es tu lugar favorito de vacaciones? – pregunto con cierta burla una demoño de cabellos rubios a un albino muy parecido a Nero pero con aspecto más maduro.

-que puedo decir, las ciudades destruidas tienen ese toque mágico- bromeo con respuesta.

-se te ve muy pendiente del chico- cambio de tema Trish

-Si ese chico es realmente lo que dicen los rumores- murmuro desinteresado pero con su vista fija a la lejana pareja que caminaba fuera del cementerio- solo me aseguro que no termine como él-

-relájate – animo la demonio caminando de una lado a otro con su habitual gracia gatuna- actúas como si fuera la primera vez que conoces a alguien de tu familia-

-tch…- rió por lo bajo Dante, miró efusivamente a Trish y regreso su vista hacia la ciudad- lo mas gracioso del tema es que, si es cierto, lo único bueno que pudo venir de mi hermano es un mocoso orgulloso- dijo con su voz cargada de típica ironía.

-será la sangre de la familia- Trish se encogió de hombros.

….

* * *

…

**Aquí el tercero woot!**

**Especial de hermanos?**

**Bue lo ultivo alude a la famosa teoría de que Nero es hijo de Vergil, ya que ambos presentan mucho parecido incluso para pelear.**

**Como sea, nos vemos**


End file.
